


Abed

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony doesn't like being in bed, so why is he choosing to be this time?





	Abed

Tony Stark was bedridden often. Yeah he had a suit of armor, but he tended to put himself specifically in danger for that reason. Also he didn’t have a healing factor. Getting hit by falling buildings was the most common reason, but sometimes he got stabbed near the joints where the armor was thinner to allow for movement.

So he got hurt, and he had to wait out his injuries the old fashioned way-- with meds and bedrest. And he hated it.

Bucky thought it was cute, the way Tony would pout and insist he was fine. The not-cute part was that most of the time Tony had a goddamn hole in his side while claiming this, and _that_ Bucky did not think so cute. He wanted to wrap Tony up in a fluffy blanket and lock him in his bedroom-- whether he meant Tony’s bedroom or his own was up for debate.

Tony spent so much time in bed to heal, that he started giving that as his go-to joke for why he was staying up to work. Bucky usually stared at him flatly and hid the coffee beans, saying that if Tony was awake enough to work, he could do it without caffeine helping him.

So you can imagine Bucky’s suspicion when Tony refused to get out of bed, sans severe injury. Bucky knocked on his door, entering when Tony grumbled at Steve to go away. “Not Steve, darlin’.”

Tony was buried under his blanket, and he froze in his fidgeting. There was a flurry of motion as he searched for the edge and pulled it up to peer at Bucky. His eyes were puffy and pink from crying.

Bucky stepped in and shut the door behind him, but kept his distance in case Tony was about to throw him out. “Mind if I join you? It’s kinda cold out here.”

Tony shuffled to the side and held the empty section of the blanket open.

Bucky was in jeans, but he figured a little bit of uncomfortableness was a small price to pay for keeping Tony company. “You wanna talk about it?”

Tony ignored the question and cuddled closer. “This isn’t comfy. Get on your back.”

“You’re awful forward,” Bucky teased, but did it. In the process, Tony threw the blanket out of the way and it barely hung on to the bed, most of it landing on the floor.

Tony pillowed his head on Bucky’s chest, throwing an arm and a leg over Bucky’s body to get more comfortable-- or maybe just to keep himself warm now that the blanket was gone, Bucky wasn’t entirely sure, and he certainly wasn’t complaining. “Have you ever fallen for someone that’s so far out of your league it’s laughable?”

“Well yeah, but Tony? You’re at the top of the league, there’s no one above you. I’m sure whoever it is, will be thrilled that you like them.”

Tony leaned up, and Bucky was very aware that Tony was draped all over him. “You sure about that?”

 _They’d be an idiot not to_. “Yeah.”

“If you punch me, I’m reminding you about this,” Tony said. Before Bucky had a chance to ask him what the hell he was talking about, Tony kissed him.

It was quick, and Tony was obviously nervous. He sort of mashed their lips together for a split second and then retreated, and suddenly the punching comment made a lot more sense.

Bucky blinked dumbly at him. “How am I out of your league?” he asked, then leaned up to catch Tony in a much more gentle kiss.

“You better not have kissed me just to make me happy,” Tony threatened.

“I would hope our happiness was mutual for that kiss,” he hedged.

“So would you say you’re thrilled I like you?” Tony’s face was bright red with nerves, and Bucky cupped his face with one hand, the other still laying on his back.

“Extremely.”

Tony released a deep breath and kissed him again before laying back down on top of him.

“What made you so sad that you came in here and cried?” Bucky asked, careful to keep any notes of judgement out of his voice.

Tony cleared his throat and shifted. “You’re not allowed to judge me.” Bucky nodded. “Well now it just sounds pathetic because apparently you like me back.”

Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before deciding to share. “I’ve cried over you before,” he admitted.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Tony relaxed. “We’re dating now right? Cause if we’re not I’m totally kicking you out of this bed and I’m going back to my blanket cocoon.”

“Definitely dating.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
